I'm a Hufflepuff so what!
by Comet96
Summary: Albus can't seem to get his mind out of the gutter now-a-days and with Rose and Scorpius finding their new attraction to each other a game, I'm the one stuck in the middle. I want Al to stop thinking about me being the mother to his future children. I want all three of my best friends to act normal again, but we never get what we wish for. I'm only a Hufflepuff and this to much!


I knew this year at Hogwarts was going to be different from any other year. How did I figure that out? Well it started when I bumped into Albus Potter during my trip to Diagon Alley. It was less of a trip and more of me making my way to my summer job in 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. The only reason I needed to get the job in the first place was because my dad had walked out on me and my mum at Christmas, therefore leaving us with no income. Mum did work, but after dad left she spent most of her time in The Leaky Cauldron, where we now hold residence. The best thing about living in The Leaky Cauldron is that the landlord is mum's cousin so we don't have to pay much to stay in the two bedrooms we hire out. Mrs Longbottom or more commonly known as Hannah, is married to Professor Longbottom or as I call him Uncle Neville. They own the small pub and inn and during the majority of the year it's only mum and Hannah that stay there to run the pub. Seeing as mum doesn't get paid much for working in the bar she keeps all her money and I have to find my own way of supporting myself to buy new school stuff. I would work behind the bar, but I'm only sixteen and about to enter my sixth year at Hogwarts so I am unable to work behind the bar. This is therefore taken me to working in 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' with the help of Uncle Neville.

Well after that very long explanation I can start to explain how I knew this year at Hogwarts was going to be different.

"Miss Cambridge you wouldn't mind watching the shop for me today would you as I am going to visit my daughter? She just had a little boy." Mr Clark asked as he made his way to the counter where I was sat. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Sure Mr Clark it would be my honour." I replied as I wrote down today's new supplies down on the open book.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me William?" he muttered in a joking matter as he handed over the key to the shop.

"And how many times must I inform you that you can call me Olive?" I asked as I walked with him towards the door. He smiled at me and shook his head.

"Alright, well call each other by our full names. I guess it should have stuck now that you have been working here for a month." he said as he opened the door.

"Yeah I guess so to. Well I'll see you tomorrow Mr Clark." I called out as he walked down Diagon Alley.

"See you in the morning Olive." he shouted down to me before disappearing into the crowd. I smiled as I shut the door and walked over to the boxes with the new supplies in.

"I suppose I better unpack these before I get any customers." I mumbled opening the first of many boxes.

It was when I was unpacking the boxes of Quaffles and placing them on the top shelf that I heard him speak.

"Umm, could you help me with something please?" was his voice interrupting my quiet time. See I wasn't expecting anyone to come in and if I was I would have heard the door open too. Well, all this unexpected excitement caused me to fall from the top of the ladder and into his arms. I felt my heart beating against my chest, as I had my eyes closed taking in deep breathes. "I am so sorry; I didn't mean to make you fall." I opened my eyes to replied and felt my cheeks flush as I saw Albus Potter staring at me with worry. Now for your information I wasn't blush because of his good looks. No, it was because I absolutely hated him right now. Why? Well because he nearly killed me.

"Get your hands off me!" I shouted slapping any surface I could reach. Albus looked shocked and placed me on the ground.

"Okay, god calm down Olly." he replied raising his hands up in defence. I glared at him and raised my finger at him.

"Don't call me Olly!" I snapped before bending down to pick up all the Quaffle's I had dropped.

"Alright. Well seeing as you're the only one working here Olive can you help me find something please?" he asked bending down to be at my level. I looked at him before turning back towards to Quaffles.

"No find it yourself Albus!" I snapped getting up and to the counter. Albus followed me like a lost puppy. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you have been ignoring me?" he muttered leaning against the counter.

"I haven't been ignoring you I've been busy." I replied flipping through the open book.

"What you've been busy the whole summer?"

"Yes!" I snapped slamming the open book shut, making him jump

"Are you sure?" he asked as if I was trying to get him to shut up, which was partly true.

"Yes!" I snapped again clenching my fists as if to stop hitting him. "I've been working, unlike some I have to earn my own money!"

"Why are you ignoring me Olly?" he asked ignoring my last comment.

"Because you kissed me Albus! Why would you do that?" I screamed in frustration grabbing my head in my hands, pulling at my hair.

"Because I like you, is that a problem now?" he replied seeming just as frustrated as me.

"If you liked me how come you left me standing there like an idiot?" I asked looking into his eyes letting him know how he hurt me when he left me standing at platform 9¾

"I was scared!" he sighed looking away from my face as if in shame. "I'm sorry Olly, I just panicked when you pulled away and the only thing I could think to do was run away."

"You hurt me Albus and you made me look like a complete and utter fool in the middle of the platform." I seethed grabbing another box of supplies. _Snitch's_ was stamped on the box. I walked out from the counter and over to the area behind the Quaffle's where the Snitch's belong. Albus followed me once again which reminded me of another follower I had. "Lily's been following me."

"What? Why?" he asked sounding shocked at why his sister was following me, the girl he liked. I looked at him really taking him in and how his jet black hair looked a mess like he had just landed from riding his broom. His face was all cheekbone and jaw, with his emerald green eyes shining against his tanned skin. No doubt about it Albus Severus Potter was an extremely attractive boy and I wasn't afraid to admit that there was a small part of me that liked him. My eyes looked over his strong, built-up body and I sighed before looking him in the eye again.

"She was at the platform Al, just like most of your family and my best friend." I pointed out as I started to stack the Snitch's on the shelf.

"Right yeah forgot about them." He whispered still standing around like he was waiting for something.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked sternly turning to face him once again, this time with my hand on my hips.

"Yeah a date?" he asked hopefully with a begging look in his eyes.

"No!" I shouted throwing a box which held a Snitch at him.

"Albus that is not how you go about asking a girl out." Someone sighed as they walked over to us. I looked up to see James Sirius Potter, Albus' older brother. They looked exactly the same, but James had his mother's blue eyes instead of his dad's green eyes like Albus did.

"I'm not going to go out with him James so you better not give him any ideas!" I snapped pointing a finger at the older boy.

"Oh come on Olly, he isn't that bad." He whined pouting at me. This was the problem when you became best friends with a member of the Weasley/Potter family; they all started to befriend you.

"James, you leave the poor girl alone." A sharp, snappy woman's voice rang out causing both boys to grimace. I followed this voice and came in contact with Ginny Potter, their mother standing there looking like a fierce warrior with her red hair trailing down to her shoulders.

"Hello Mrs Potter." I muttered weakly feeling a little awkward seeing as she was there four weeks ago when her second oldest son kissed me.

"Hello Olivia how is your mother?" she asked coming over and standing between her two boys as Harry and Lily walked in the shop.

"She's doing as well as anyone would in her situation, but we have Uncle Neville and Hannah to help us." I replied cringing on the inside. The whole wizarding world knew that my father had left my mother. It wouldn't be unheard of seeing as he was a very respectful wizard that worked in the department of mysteries and he had kind of earned a name for himself due to some of his works. He had reinvented the time-turner and then gone back into time and taken all the time turners into a secret location that would be revealed to the Ministry after the death of Voldemort.

"Your dad was a prick to leave her." She muttered fiercely before turning and walking over to Harry. I watched her go and noticed Lily staring at me.

"Al, she's looking at me." I whispered to him, informing him of his sister's doings. Al looked over at his sister before sighing and looking at James.

"She's become obsessed with you." James muttered with a small deep chuckle. I frowned looking at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"She wants to be like you." He replied sounding tired as he picked up a new addition Snitch.

"Why?" I was shocked to hear that someone like Lily Luna Potter wanted to be like me; a plain Jane.

"She wants to be just as beautiful, just as confident, just as smart and talented as you." He confessed looking between Lily and me.

"I'm not any of those things." I argued wishing I was all those things he just listed about me.

"You are all of those things Olive, Lily wouldn't idolise you if you wouldn't." Al muttered honestly running a hand through his hair. I looked over at Lily taking her in. Her red hair dropped down her back in waves reaching under her shoulder blades giving effect to her tanned and soft features of her face. She had a clear complexion making her face a smooth sculpture with rosy cheeks and thinned lips, complete with her mother's sharp blue eyes. Compare to my red hair which cascaded down to my hips in tight curls which looked darker due to my chalky pale skin, my face full of high cheekbones and rosy cheeks, full plump red lips and stunning light green eyes, she looked like a beauty model considering she was only fourteen. Lily was a tall girl for her age reaching around 5ft6 with a slim build. I was a small girl for my ripe age of sixteen reaching about 5ft3 and had a curvy slim build. This obsession that Lily had with me I would never understand. I was a plain Jane and she was a respectful girl that got worshipped at Hogwarts.

"I do still not understand why she wants to be like me." I whispered as I watched her flip her hair across her shoulder as she conversed with Harry.

"It has something to do with Al." James inputted causing Al and me to look at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to James.

"What?" we both replied simultaneously watching James carefully.

"Because he's one of your closest friends yet he's been after you for three years now and you continue to reject him, yet are still close friends with him. She wants to be able to have that type of relationship with a boy." He mumbled grabbing two boxes of Snitch's from the shelf before turning away towards his parents.

"Umm okay that was not what I was expecting." I murmured turning to Al, before leading the way back to the counter, where James was waiting with Harry. "Hello Mr Potter."

"Hey Olivia I heard you've been keeping Al on his toes. Rejected him again I heard." He laughed joking around with me. Harry and I had that relationship where we could joke about awkward thing to try and make them less awkward. "Even if you keep doing it he won't give up. All Potter boys fall for red heads. James' girlfriend is a red head, so Al's must be as well."

"I'll take that into consideration Mr Potter. James did you want to pay for those?" I asked gesturing towards the Snitch's in his hand. He hand them over waiting for the price. "3 Gallons and 6 Sickles please." He handed the money over in exact change. "Thank you and please come again."

"We'll see you on Sunday Olivia at The Burrow?" Harry asked before leaving. I nodded in reply before turning to Albus, who was waiting for my attention.

"Rosie wants you to come out tomorrow with us and Scorpius, don't miss out this time Olive." He muttered before following his family out of the shop. I sighed thinking about the next day. I was only working the morning shift until lunch and Rosie always made our plans for lunch and after so there was no way I could skip out on it. Tomorrow was going to be just as eventful as today.


End file.
